There have been a number of suggestions in the prior art for providing flying insect control units for trapping flying insects in areas where they are not desired. The least desirable areas for flying insects are in restaurants and in other facilities in which food is served. In these latter facilities it is extremely important to provide a unit which is aesthetically appealing, or at the very least, one which will not permit the trapped insects to be easily viewed by the patrons of the facility.
Another desired attribute of flyinq insect control units, particularly in poorly lighted areas, is to be capable of providing adequate illumination, while at the same time employing that illumination to lure flying insects into the unit.
A number of prior art units are believed to be unduly complex and expensive. A number of prior art units also are incapable of concealing the trapped insects from the view of patrons in the facility where the unit is employed. Still other prior art units do not provide, or are not capable of providing optimum lighting characteristics to both illuminate an area in which the control unit is utilized and to lure flying insects to said unit.
Exemplary prior art constructions which suffer from one or more of the above deficiencies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,624 (Phillips); 4,411,093 (Stout et al.); 4,074,457 (Sato et al.); 1,723,919 (Bykowy); 1,182,389 (Levine) and 449,138 (Roth).